siempre a tu lado
by vjota321
Summary: Tenma luego de ser engañado por su prometida vuelve a japon y se reencuentra con Aoi , con la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado. Disculpen si no soy muy bueno, es mi primer fic temaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre a tu lado**

Disclaimer:inazuma eleven ,inazuma eleven go ni inazuma eleven chrono stone me pertenecen si me pertenecieran endo estaría casado con Aki , bueno comensemos

* * *

21 de junio

Otro día comenzó como siempre ella se levanto y se preparo para el trabajo , para comenzar otro día en la compañía de tarjetas de felicitaciones,en la oficina , los días no tenían sentido desde que el se fue , si tan solo le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos , quizás no se sentiría tan impotente tan débil.

Ya tenia 26 años , ya hacia 8 años que no lo veía , 8 años sin perderse en esos ojos y en ese pelo en forma de remolino ,8 años sola sin su mejor amigo ,sin su amor secreto , sin aquel chico que siempre estuvo a su lado , aun recuerda las lagrimas de aquel chico al subir al avión a Alemania.

-volveré ,no te pongas triste Aoi-

Esas eran las ultimas palabras que compartieron cara a cara , y ella las recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se la dijo, intento olvidadlo intento reemplazarlo , incluso salio con ese tonto de Kariya, que intento besarle en la primera cita ,eso le dejo claro las intenciones que tenia , por eso no volvió a salir con el.

Luego de acabar su carrera de diseño gráfico comenzó a trabajar en una compañía de tarjetas de felicitaciones , en la sección de diseño y en la sección de mensaje eso le quitaba tiempo libre , pero ,no importa no tiene esposo , novio , hijos ,ni siquiera ha besado a un chico , su vida se dedicaba a dos cosas:su carrera y a extrañarlo.

30 de junio

Aoi trataba de descansar ,era sábado y se aburría hasta el máximo , entonce una llamada al celular la saco de su aburrimiento:

-Hola , Aoi-eea hikaru

-Si , que pasa

-Tengo que decirte algo sobre a..tenma.

-a-dijo sorprendida-que es?

-Va a volver a Japón , lo ascendieron.

-¿Tenma-kum va a volver?-dijo emocionada tratando de ocultar su alegría.

-Si , y bueno también vuelve para alejarse de su ex-prometida

-¿Prometida?.

-Si faltaban 3 meses para su matrimonio pero la encontró con otro.

-A, y ¿esta bien?.

- se le nota tranquilo no te preocupes-dijo hikaru con un tono alegre

- ¿y cuando viene?

-Vuelve el 9 de septiembre.

8 de septiembre

Ella se paso el día y la noche de aquel sábado ,preparando todo para la bienvenida de su amigo, ademas sabia que aunque no era el momento , debía hacerlo , era una oportunidad única, debía decirle a tenma lo que sentía, en toda su preocupación llamo a Akane para hablar y pedirle algún consejo:

-Hey , ¡puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dijo Aio a su amiga.

-Claro Aoi cualquier cosa-dijo tranquila a su amiga.

-¿como le dijiste a Shindou lo que sentías?.

-Je , yo solo me acerque y le pregunte si le gustaría tomar un café , y simple ,le dije lo que sentía , y mira ya llevamos 2 años juntos.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón.

Aoi termino a llamada y se hecho a su cama a dormir , mañana iba a ser un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

para aclarar la dudad de momochax6 soy hombre (heterosexual) , y si lees mi fic LARP-eame esta se nota mi humor masculino(e incluso ridículo),,bueno comenzamos.

Anotacion:Este capitulo esta ubicado cronológicamente antes que el primero.

Disclaimer:La franquisia inazuma eleven no me pertenece

* * *

23 de Mayo:

El sol entro por la ventana del cuarto , haciendo que el se levante , cansado sin ánimos y con la cabeza llena de dudas , no podía comprender por que sentía que estaba cometiendo un error , Eva era su novia desde 3 años y como era natural pensaba que ya era momento de casarse pero las dudas de que si hacia lo correcto lo agobiaban ¿En serio la ama ? ¡en serio quiere estar unido a ella? , solo queria cerrar esas dudas y ir al trabajo .

Paso un día de trabaja en el estudio de arquitectura y ya estaba listo para volver a casa , cuando un compañero lo llamo:

-Matsukaze , el directo te llama.

-Ya voy - dijo cerrando su maletín y bostezando.

Entro a la oficina del directo y se sentó .

-Señor -dijo Tenma mientras le extendía la mano, curiosos la mejor manera de saber si el directo estaba de buen humor era dándole la mano , si te la respondía significaba que no estaba molesto y la fuerza o velocidad con lo que la sujetaba mostraba su estado de animo.

-Matsukaze , tengo excelentes noticias , ascendido , me gustaría que seas gerente de una sucursal del estudio en Japón tu país natal si no me equivoco ,¿cierto?

-si señor y gracias pero me gustarían un par de días para pensarlo.

-Excelente , piénsalo.

-Gracias.

EL chico salio de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa , tenia que consultarlo con eva , ya eran 4 meses desde de comenzaron a convivir , entro sin hacer ruido a su casa y se dirijo al cuarto de Eva (A pesar de convivir no dormían en la misma habitación , por una normas de castidad que ella tenia y a el no le molestaban en lo absoluto) , abrió la puerta lentamente y encontró a Eva junto a un hombre que no conocía , besándose y acariciándose .

-E-e-e-v-a ¿que haces?.

-No es lo que crees ,cariño.

-¿Tienes novio? -dijo el chico al que tenma no conocía.

-Dame el anillo -Tenma extendiendo la mano.

-Pero cariño .

-Dime cuanto tiempo han estado haciendo esto-pregunto tenma al extraños.

-Ya desde hace 9 meses.

-Nueve meses, Eva , nueve mese , dame el anillo.

-Por favor , podemos intentarlo ,no lo volveré a hacer.

-No, dame el anillo - dijo el chico con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tenlo -dijo la chica tirando el anillo a la mano de Tenma - No quiero a alguien que no me acepte

-Pues yo tampoco tolero esto- dijo el extraño-Eva esto se acabo .

-Quiero que recojas tus cosas-dijo el tenma.

-Pero donde dormiré.

-Aquí , hasta que me valla .

-¿Irte?

-Aceptare UN ascenso , y volviere a japón aunque eso ya te interesa.

El chico se dirijo a su cuarto y llamo a su jefe , aceptando el acenso y preparando su transferencia.

-Bien Matsukaze , debes volar a japón el 9 de septiembre.

-Gracias.

El chico cerro la puerta de su cuarto y comenzo a llorar en silencio , pero luego de unas horas llorando se dio cuenta de algo:no la amaba , solo amaba a una persona :Aoi

* * *

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Bien vamos a continuar esto , perdón por la demora pero :poco tiempo+ tareas+descubrimiento de una pagina donde estas todos los caps de danball senki w al sub ingles: poco tiempo para escribir pero bueno.

Dato curiosos marque el 9 de septiembre como el punto del rencuentro por que es el cumpleaños de mi papa y ese día conoció a mi madre

Disclaimer:La franquicia inazuma eleven no me pertenece

* * *

9 de septiembre

El chico se entre abrió los ojos ,el avión ya estaba por aterrizar en el aeropuerto , estaba ansioso por reencontrarse con sus amigos , familia y ..con ella , aunque sus dudas aumentaban¿y si esta casada? ¿y si no esta casada pero si tiene hijos?¿y si se unió a alguna religión extraña?,Bueno aun faltaban 30 minutos para aterrizar y poder bajar , trato de dormir un poco mas.

Mientras en el aeropuerto , la chica comenzó a pensar , sabia que debía recibirlo de una manera especial pero no se le ocurría nada , bueno , Hikaru ,shindou y los demás estaban preparando la bienvenida de tenma en el departamento de shinsuke , así que su único deber era recibirlo y llevarlo, simple, pero no estaba segura de poder contener su sentimientos sabia que un-te amo - o un -eres todo lo que quiero- se les podrían escapar de los labios, se sentó en un banco y saco su celular para distraerse.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para ambos pero el momento llego ,la chica vio como la pantalla comenzó a indicar el arribo del vuelo de Tenma , se paro y se dirigió a la puerta de abordaje , poco a poco los pasajeros fueron llegando pero se sorprendió al ver a tenma muy distinto , había crecido , aunque su pelo mantenía su forma común unos lentes cuadrangulares(como los de cheren en pokemon black and white)le daban un porte adulto y masculino , para ella eso era simplemente irresistible , tenma le parecía incluso mas atractivo de lo que lo recordaba, tuvo controlar sus pensamiento cuando lo vio ,calmada decidió llamarlo:

-Tenma-dijo la chica mientras alzaba su mano.

-¿Aoi , eres tu? - dijo el chico , quien no pudo reconocer a su amiga rápidamente debido a que estaba muy cambiada , había laseado su pelo y lo tenia largo hasta poco mas bajo de su hombro.

Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron marcando un reencuentro anhelado pero aun así callaron sus

sentimientos y se resignaron a disfrutar del abrazo.

* * *

Los acabe , alas 12 de la noche pero lo hice , corto pero luego subiré otro mas largo


	4. Chapter 4

BUENO , me demore lo se lo se pero ¡TENIA un proyecto enorme de economía¡ y LOS EXÁMENES FINALES o dios , bueno pero solo me faltan 3 exámenes y son simples(ingles , persona y familia y religión ) , pan comido ,así que decidí escribir otro capitulo espero les agrade:

* * *

Un chico , una chica , un aeropuerto , un reencuentro , un abrazo , sentimientos callados , cosas simples ,pero que en ese momento significaban todo para ellos Aun estaban abrazados pero al pasar los segundos decidieron separarse.

-Te extrañe-dijo el chico.

-y yo a ti -dijo la chica con alegría en sus palabras .

- Me alegro de haber vuelto

-A mi también me alegra que volvieras -dijo la chica pero unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo.-Lo siento , no quería que se entendiera otra cosa.

-No te preocupes , digo ,somos como hermanos -Dijo el chico sonriendo un poco -¿te gustaría que te invitara algo de comer?La aerolínea en la que vine sirve desayuno a las 10 y como ves son las 8 , y me muero de hambre.

-Je , el mismo de siempre , si me gustaría un café.

-Bueno vamos-Dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la cafetería del aeropuerto y cogía una mesa.

Los dos se sentaron y pidieron sus respectivos desayunos , mientras esperaban el chico se animo a preguntarle algo a su amiga.

-Aoi ,em ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?pero es un poco ...delicada.

-Si , no te preocupes, ¿cual es?

-¿al fin cumpliste tu sueño?

-He

-Tu sabes , cundo teníamos 14 me dijiste que tu mas grande sueño era ser una mujer profesional , casada y con hijos , y bueno por eso te lo pregunto-dijo el chico bebiendo un sorbo del café.

-Bueno , en parte ya soy profesional pero no estoy casada ni con hijos , aun espero a ese chico

-Si ,yo creo que ya supere lo de Eva ,sabes tal vez a fin de cuentas no la amaba tanto como pensaba .

-Entonces ¿por que se iban casar?

-Creo que sentí que el tiempo se me escapaba.

-¿escaparse?Vamos aun eres joven solo tienes 27 años.

-Si ,pero ,bueno creo que me sentía viejo , por dentro.

-¿Y ella te hizo sentir de tu edad?.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo pero al final el dijo:

-No , lo hizo.

-Tenma puedes decirme eh como se conocieron.

-Bueno ,ella estudiaba en la misma universidad , era la hermana de un amigo la invite a salir y acepto , seguimos saliendo , le pedí que sea mi novia y así paso un tiempo y la encotre con otro y me la deje no la hablamos solo , me fui-dijo mientras suspiraba un poco.

-A ya entiendo , ehm ¿tenma? puedo decirte algo y me juras que no alterara nuestra amistad.

-Si , pero ya se lo que vas a decididamente debes madurar y comportarte como hombre , debes hablar con ella , etc.

-Bueno si pero en realidad te quería decir-antes de acabar miro a suelo y paro de hablar.

-¿que es ?

-Ehm nada , bueno vamos a tu bienvenida , yo te llevo.

-A gracias .

El chico se paro y comenzó a caminar con Aoi.

* * *

BUENO acabamos , si el hecho es que me demore en escribir este capitulo y la mitad de este capa se escribio el 12/12/12 y concluyo el 16/12/12 asi que ESTOY DE VACACIONES DE VERAno asi que a continuar este fic y a preparar otros en verano , para acabar este fic no, tendra mas de tres cap mas .

ADIOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN UNOS DIAS VJ se despide


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno , primero gracias por esperar , segundo muchas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ,favoritos , etc , gracias,tercero hay varias razones por las cuales me demore , una fue la falta de inspiración , pero al final del cap las pongo para no obligarlos a aventárselas , asi que comensemos

* * *

Ambos se dirigían juntos a casa shinsuke , estaban en silencio , Tenma deceaba pedirle a Aoi que parara el auto y ahi mismo en la caretera decirle lo que sentia y besarla dentro del auto , pero no , debia controlarse , debia mantener sus deseos un trayecto relativamente largo llegaron a casa de Shinsuke , al entrar a la casa de este Tenma fue recibido por sus amgios y compañeros , una sonrisa se coloco en su rostro , debia relajarse y disfrutar.

Luego de los saludos y aclaraciones sobre su relacion fallida , se dirigo donde Hikaru y Shisuke necesitaba hablarles:

-¿Chicos , les puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si , no hay problema -le respondio Hikaru.

-Lo mismo digo -respondio shinsuke.

-Bueno , en ese caso , creo que estoy enamorado de una chica .

-Tan rapido , ya olvidaste a Eva, o estas enamorado de ella y quieres que vuelvan.

-No , estoy enamorado de una amiga que siempre me apoya y me entiende.

-Es Aoi ¿No?-preguntaron los dos a la ves

-A yo..yo , ah-Respiro un poco-Si es Ella.

-Asi que al fin lo admites - dijo una vos que se dirigia a Tenma.

-Kariya , hola , tu¿me escuchastes?-pregunto nervioso.

-SI te oi , y solo tengo una cosa que decirte.

-¿Que?

-Eres un chico con suerte .

-¿A?

-No entiendes torpe,Ella también te ama.

-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Sali con ella una ves , yo meti la pata y no quiso volver a salir conmigo , pero hablamos y ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de un chico tierno un poco torpe que estaba en alemania y que habia estudiado con ella , simple ers tu.

-Es en serio?

-Si tonto ella te A-M-A-dijo el deletreandolo-Solo ve y declarate

-Pero ¿como lo hago?

-Ten -le dijo Kariya mientras le alcanzaba un papel -solo acercate y dile lo que esta en este papel ¿Ok ?

-Si , voy a invitarla a salir.

-Vien ve por ella campeon -dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa.

-Se lo dire de camino a mi nuevo duplex , ella se ofrecio a llevarme.

-Bien entonce preparate y no la falles.

-si , eh otra cosa¿Donde esta Tsurugi?,no lo veo por nigun lado.

-,A el esta "comiendo"-dijo hikaru arqueando sus dedos-Dijo que es su celebracion de aniversario

-¿AH?

-Si dijo que como ya lleva poco mas de un año con Kinako , ambos acordaron que es hora de que prueben lo que tiene el otro y coman juntos , creo que cocinaran juntos su cena de aniversario.

-Creo que van a intimar-dijo kariya

-¿Que ?-respondieron hikaru y Tenma.

-Bien se los explicare.

Luego de una charla un poco incomoda.

-Asi que Tsurugi no esta comiendo sino que esta.

-¡CALLATE¡ -le respondieron Tenma y Hikaru al unisomo.

-Bien no sean nenas.

-A cambiando de Tema ,ya te aprendiste lo que te dio kariya-Le pregunto hikaru.

-Si estoy listo, solo esperare el momento.

3 horas despues

-¿Tenma?

-si Aoi.

-Ya que todo acabo ¿ya te llevo a tu departamento?

-Si gracias.

Luego de que Aoi dejara a Tenma lo ayudo con unas cajas y se preparaba para irse cuando:

-E Aoi?-Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo ,Shinsuke me hablo de un restaurante y bueno quiero pagarte tu ayuada ademas ni que nos vallamos a casar -aunque me gustaria susuro

-Me encantaria salir contigo

-Bien ¿a las siete el martes?.

-Perfecto-luego de esto ella lo abrazo

Se abrazaron unos segundos pero se dejaron llevar y unieron sus labios en un suave beso ,ambos lo disfrutaron , pero cuando Aoi se dio cuenta , se separo y corrio a la puerta.

-Disculapa ,pero aun esta pendiente nuestra cita a las siete el marte - dijo saliendo avergonzada.

Tenma sonrio un mucho

Continuara...

* * *

Lo acabe aun faltan un par de capitulos peor ahi vamos , buenos las razones:

-Mi hermana me desmotivo.

-Nuevo equipo y me estoy acostumbrando a el

-Muchas ideas para otros fics de esta y otras animes y seires , por ejemplo uno de pokemon special

-Ya estoy de vacaciones y creo que mi inspiracion estab el la escuela.

Ecte , otras razones triviales.

Bueno cuidense Vj se despide:

SAKARATOYO


	6. Chapter 6

Bien aqui estamos , en el sexto capitulo .

Disclaimer :Inazuma elven y la franquicia no me pertenecen.

Dato curioso :Los recuerdo del rostro de una persona se quedan guardadas en nuestro interior , y a veces sin conocerlas soñamos con ellas , péro eso no tiene importancia en el fic JEJE bueno comenzamos:

* * *

Tenma se encontraba echado en su cama , ya hace un buen rato se habia despertado y habia comenzado a recordar mometos de su vida , mas especificamente momentos juntos a Aoi :

Comienza a recordar cuando tenian 15 , el momento en que ambos tenian que escoger pareja para su primer baile formal :

-FLASHBACK

-Ah esto es terrible shinzuke-esclamo un agobiado Tenma.

-¿Por que lo dices?-Pregunto un confundido Shinsuke.

-No te das cuenta , no tengo cita para el baile , sabes que el capitan del equipo de futboll vaya al Baile sin pareja seria , segun lo que me dijo Shindou , una tragedia peor que el 9/11-Respondio Tenma.

-No te preocupes, digo no hay cientos de chicas que ya te han invitado , o ¿Es que quieres ir con alquien especial ?-La pregunta de shinsuke obviamente era en tono de burla cosa que no paso desapercibida por el chico de pelos de remolino.

-¿A quien te refieres?.

-Tu lo sabes perfectamente ,a tu "hermana"-eso ultimo lo dijo arqueando los dedos.

-¿Aoi? , vamos tu sabes que es solo mi mejor amiga y como dices mi hermana-despues de decir eso se acosto en el pasto del campo de futboll.

-En serio , últimamente la estas mirando diferente mas con un cariño estraño , como paz o algo por el estilo.

-Pues claro por que es como de mi familia.

-Tenma , creo que deberias invitarla de una vez , tu sabes , como Kariya tambien esta interesado en ella.

-¡Que yo no estoy interesado en ella¡.

-Como digas-después de decir esto imito a su amigo y se acosto sobre el pasto.

Un silencio los inundo ,un silencio que le permito a Tenma pensar,.

"tal vez si la veo como algo mas que como una amiga , pero ella no debe verme a mi de esa forma , arg maldita adolecencia , todo era mas facil a los seis años, bueno pero aun asi la voy a invitar como amiga"-todo eso pasaba por la mente de Tenma.

-Olle Tenma-Corto Shinsuke

-Si.

-Puedes invitarla y usar el "como amigos de garrantia"

-Shinsuke para de una vez no la voy a invitar , no me gusta.

-¿Te gustaría que Kariya vaya con ella?.

-No ,pero si ella quiere ir con el , pues no puedo evitar que lo haga , no soy su padre , su dueño ni nada , yo solo quiero que sea feliz.

-¿Y si es feliz contigo?.

-Shinsuke para de una vez por favor.

-Espera ,¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?.

-Cuenta,¿De que?.

-En serio no te has dado cuenta , jjajajaja , no te has dado cuenta.

-¡¿De que?¡-Exclamo casi furioso Tenma.

-De que le gustas a Aoi.

-¿AH? .

-No te has dado cuenta, como te mira desde hace meses , como se queda con un nudo en la garganta como si te quisiera decir algo , o como no soporta a Kariya cuando no estas pero como habla tan "amistosamente" con el cuando estas en el mismo lugar que ellos para darte celos, le gustas compañero.

-HA , shinsuke deja de inventar cosas , sabes que mejor no voy al baile , si tengo que soportar tus suposiciones.

-Amigo , no seas imprudente , invitala , baila con ella y quien sabe quiza puedan ser algo.

-Sabes que prefiero ir solo a ir con ella y aguantar tus burlas.

-Vamos te gusta.

-¡Para de una vez, NO ME GUSTA¡NO LA INVITARIA NI AUNQUE UN ANGEL ME DIJERA QUE ES LA UNICA MANERA DE EViTAR EL NACIMIENTO DEL ANTICRISTO¡-Grito Tenma con furia.

-Amigo , voltea.

Tenma volteo y no creyo lo que vio , Aoi estaba detras de ellos relativamente cerca , lo suficiente para escuchar , tenia una caja de chocolates en la mano.

-Tenma- La voz de Aoi se mostraba dolorida , quebradiza.

Aoi salio corriendo , boto la caja de chocolates y la piso sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno , parece que no te debes preocupar mas ¿no?-dijo shinsuke.

-Tu gargajo apestoso de pikachu versión pirata tailandesa ¡ES TU CULPA¡.

-No es mi culpa, tu fuistes el que grito , yo solo bromeaba , si tu supieras quien me gusta harias lo mismo.

-Arg , devo ir a disculparme -despues de decir esto cogio su maleta y se levanto y se puso a buscar a Aoi.

-Entonces admites que te gusta.

-Callate de una buena ves.

Tenma comenzo a buscar a su amiga , le costo unos 10 minutos encontrarla , estaba sentada en un banco ceca de la puerta de la secundaria.

-¿Aoi?-Tenma se acerco un poco a su amiga.

-¿Que pasa?-La voz de Aoi se notaba cortante.

-Yo solo queria disculparme y explicarte lo que paso.

-No tienes que explicar nada , lo dejastes muy claro-La voz de Aoi se volvio a quebrar y a expresar dolor.

-Aoi , yo no quise hacerlo , shinsuke me molesto con que te debia invitar al baile y yo no quieria decirle lo que hiba a hacer y le menti.

-¿Que querias hacer?.

-Yo..yo queria invitarte al baile , obviamente como amigos.

-¿Como se que dices la verdad?.

-Pues quizas esto hable por mi-Tenma saco un peluche y una caja de flores con una pequeña inscripcion en el peluche y la tarjeta de las flores:"Eres mi mejor amiga y me gustaria que este primer baile lo compartamos juntos".

-Tenma yo te creo y te disculpo-En el rostro de Aoi se poso una sonrisa alegre.

-Y que me dices a mi pregunta ¿ irías conmigo al baile?.

-Yo voy a ir con Kariya , el me invito mientras estaba molesta y acepte.

El corazon de Tenma paro de palpitar unos segundos hasta que volvio a al realidad.

-Felicidades , si quieres puedes quedarte con los obsequios ,bueno cuidate tengo que entrenar-Tenma salio caminado lentamente , maldiciendo su suerte.

Tenma se dedico las escasa semanas restantes de clases a estudiar para los examenes y a perfeccionar su juego , el dia del baile llego rapidamente , los examenes habian acabado y Tenma para sorpresa de muchos los aprobo todos .

Aki subio al cuarto de Tenma a hablar con el ,le preocupaba el comportamiento de su primo.

-Tenma ¿estas bien?.

-Si prima , estoy preparandome para salir a entrenar un rato.

-¡Entrenar¡ pero es tu baile, tu PRIMER baile-Aki hiso enfasis en "primer".

-See pero no tengo pareja voy a entrenar un poco quizas hasta las 8 ,bueno ya me voy-Tenma metio unas cosa en su maletin se paro para irse al campo.

-Tenma, yo se que no estas bien ¿es por lo de Aoi?-La voz con la que Aki hablaba le daba confianza de decir la verdad.

-Si ,es por eso pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Tenma, no te deprimas habra mas bailes y mas importante habrá mas chicas, bueno pero si no quieres ir no te obligare , solo abrígate.

-OK Regreso pronto.

Tenma salio a entrenar pero su mente no se despegaba de la idea de ver a Aoi y a Kariya bailando , tomados de la mano , besá no podia pensar mas y decidio volver a casa , ademas y a estaba añochesiendo , pero mientras caminaba se encontro para su sorpresa a Kariya.

-Hey kariya ,que haces aqui.

-Aoi se sentio mal ,dijo que no podia ir asi que me vuelvo a casa.

-Bueno ,si puedes hablar con ella dile que se mejore-Tenma dijo esto mientras seguia caminando

Tenma siguio caminando ,¿acaso debia ir a donde estaba su amiga ,acao debia decirle lo que estaba sintiendo?.

-No ,soy solo un amigo para ella.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Un joven de 27 años estaba arrecostado en su cama.

-Quiza ese dia pude decirselo ,pero ahora lo que siento es mas claro,la amo.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Aoi.

-No lose kinako, di no es que fue algo explosivo ni nada simplemente nos besamos de imprevisto ,fue como..

-¿una sorpresa?.

-Si ,una muy grata-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno el te invito a cenar ¿no?.

-Si, pero lo iso para compensarme que lo ayudara con la mudanza.

-Aun asi ,solo miralo ,es joven ,bien parecido ,inocente ,dulce , tiene un buen empleo y un departamento bastante grande muchas faciles empesaran a perseguirlo pronto.

-¿Que sugieres que le diga?.

-Si el esta enamorado de ti con que le digas "te amo " bastara.

-Lo intentare-dijo Aoi dando un suspiro

Volviendo al departamento de Tenma este ya habia acabado de ordenar varias cosas , fue a su cuarto ,¿por que diablos quizo una cama matrimonial?.

-Mensajes de mi subconsiente-dijo divertido Tenma

los dias pasaban y solo una cosa pasaba por la mente de ambos jovenes "debo decirselo"

Continuara...

* * *

Ok ,ok ,ok me demore un siglo (seis meses para ser exactos pero tengo demaciadas ideas para otros fics) bueno ,de todas formas estoy alegre pues estoy apunto de terminar mi primer fic (este) ,ademas estoy proximo a cumplir ¡un año en fanfiction¡ , por eso tratare de subir minimo un capitulo de cada una de mis historias (sobre todo una de adventure time que tengo hace rato archibada , bueno para los que solo me sigan por estas historia quisiera decirles que ahora esto dedicado a un fic de pokemon (tcg:el vinculo que no une) y uno de Inazuma (el siguiente paso ) ,asi que antes de despedirme ,me disculpo por la falta de actualizacion de esta historia me disculpo si no les gusto el despido hasta luego con un:

¡SARAKATOYO¡


End file.
